


Equality

by AlwenaRin



Series: One Piece - Histoires courtes [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Equality, Feminism, Français | French, Sexism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwenaRin/pseuds/AlwenaRin
Summary: Parfois, Zoro se demandait ce qui se tramait dans la tête du cuisinier pour agir de la sorte envers tout représentant de la gent féminine. Il avait tenté une fois, pour son plus grand malheur, d'en parler avec Sanji.





	Equality

Parfois, Zoro se demandait ce qui se tramait dans la tête du cuisinier pour agir de la sorte envers tout représentant de la gent féminine. Il avait tenté une fois, pour son plus grand malheur, d'en parler avec Sanji. Celui-ci s'était alors moqué de lui à n'en plus finir pour avoir montré un peu d'intérêt à ce sujet, avant de lui demander, d'un air qui parvenait à la fois à être naïf et dépravé, laquelle des deux femmes à bord il préférait. Zoro avait alors quitté la pièce en claquant la porte, sans dire un mot de plus, ce qui avait étrangement causé une gêne entre les deux hommes pendant quelques jours.

Le manieur de sabres n'avait jamais traité les femmes différemment des hommes, que ce soit les femmes externes à l'équipage (avec indifférence) ou celles qui en font partie (avec la même indifférence servant à cacher son attachement à tous ces fous).

Il repensait parfois à Kuina, et à quel point elle avait été meilleure que lui avant que la malchance et la mort ne l'arrête. Il se rappelait les mots, les phrases qu'elle avait prononcé en lui expliquant ce que son père lui répétait sans cesse : son corps de femme la rendrait plus faible. Mais elle n'avait jamais été faible. Tout comme Nami, Robin, Vivi, ou toutes les femmes qu'ils avaient rencontrées lors de leur voyage. Il imaginait avec un petit sourire la manière (musclée) qu'utiliserait Kuina pour prouver à Sanji que c'était une erreur de parler de « sexe faible ».

Il avait retenté, petite touche par petite touche, de faire changer Sanji sur ces idées d'un autre monde. Il avait trouvé le moyen de faire s'arrêter le cuisinier dans ses instants de « drague » (lui parlerait plus de harcèlement que de flirt) en l'insultant de loin ; il avait souligné plus d'une fois que Nami et Robin se débrouillaient bien sans lui ; il s'était moqué de ses déboires en soulevant la possibilité que les femmes préféraient être traitées comme des personnes plutôt que comme des objets de luxe qui n'avaient pas d'autre intérêt que d'être beaux.

Mais la réaction épidermique du blond à des travestis ou des transsexuels avait achevé de plonger Zoro dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire au cuisinier que ces personnes veuillent vivre autrement que lui ? Lui qui aimait tant les femmes devrait pourtant comprendre que certains hommes veuillent en devenir, non ? En quoi sa virilité à lui était remise en jeu par ces personnes ? Si il réagissait comme ça pour cela, quelle serait sa réaction à un homosexuel...

Dans ces moments, où Sanji montrait sa faiblesse vis-à-vis des femmes ou son horreur de tout ce qui ne l'était pas, Zoro sentait son estime pour lui baisser. Cela ne durait jamais longtemps, mais c'était un pincement au cœur de voir ce comportement. Sanji était quelqu'un de passionné, d'intelligent, de pragmatique, souriant, heureux et chaleureux, et il illuminait le Sunny de sa présence et de ses piques destinées à eux tous. Il avait d'autres dimensions que son attachement horripilant aux femmes, et ces aspects de sa personnalité disparaissait dès qu'une femme apparaissait.

Il espérait qu'un jour, il parviendrait à décrypter le cuistot, et à voir son attitude changer. Il continuait d'espérer, car il admirait trop son rival pour qu'il en soit autrement.


End file.
